Cigarette
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: KF/Rob Slash, mentions Smoking and Theft. Wally gains a terrible habbit, Dick seeks to break Wally's habbit


Alright, so a major pet-peeve of mine is, smoking. Now, I honestly don't care if you smoke outside your house like 5 feet away from the actual building; BUT, when you're smoking while holding your kid's hand, when you're smoking while you're driving, when you leave your cigarette butt on the ground, still smouldering, when you're smoking and flick the ashes at pedestrians, when you're BLOWING THE SMOKE INTO MY FACE, then we have a problem.

Now, I honestly never thought I'd write a story like this, AT ALL. However, I was reminded that my Uncle smokes, and my Aunt absolutely detests that he's a smoker and my Uncle loves making kids happy (not in _that_ way, but he loves like taking them out for like snacks when my Aunts are shopping and whatnot and buying them toys etc.); so, my Aunt got my cousins, my sister and I to go up to him and say "Mm ho sick yeam!" which is Cantonese for "Don't smoke ^.^" or "Smoking is bad! =D" (The smiley faces are added in because I feel like it LOL)

SO! I thought, "well, I could totally turn that into a romance" and so, this is what happens.

Warnings: Smoking and Slash, seriously people, don't smoke. I could care less if you want to ruin YOUR life, but think about the people that _live_ with you. The people that live _around _you. The people that come into close quarters with you. Second hand smoke, third hand smoke, and fourth hand smoke all exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Cigarettes

Robin wasn't entirely sure when he'd started, but, he knew that soon he was going to get kicked off the Team for it. The smell was so overbearing, he wondered how he was able to conceal it for so long. He looked sick, yet happy, a key sign of a smoker. He _had_ to put a stop to this, before someone else contracted black lungs.

"Wally, can I talk to you?"

"Rob? What are you doing here in Blue Valley?" Wally asked, drilling his shoe into the ground, most likely putting out a cigarette.

Robin entered the West's property without welcome from his best friend, "You need to stop smoking," Robin whispered, as he got closer to Wally, he could smell the nicotine. Despite his love for Wally, he could hardly stand standing near him for more than a few seconds.

Wally was bewildered, "What! I don't smoke!"

Robin removed his sunglasses, "Wally, move your right foot."

"Make me," Wally growled out, Dick sighed, and pushed Wally, revealing the smouldering cigarette on the ground, flattened by the weight and strength of Wally.

"Wally, _please_. I noticed it a while ago, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else will too. You can't be a superhero and have terrible habits; that, and I'd kind of like to not think of your lungs black like my hair," Dick pleaded with Wally, he knew the red-head was going to steadfast, it was one of the many things he loved around Wally; but, he knew he was going to regret loving it now.

Wally only scoffed at Dick's concerns, "I haven't been caught in this long, even by _Batman_."

"Please Wally! I'm not asking you to cold turkey or whatever, but you've been excusing yourself way too many times a day for it to be normal. I think Artemis might think you're...masturbating..." Dick said, his face flushed.

"I don't care. I _need_ this Rob, why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see it's killing you!" Dick retorted, making large hand gestures, "You're a sciency guy Wally, you _know_ the affects of Nicotine. You _know_ the awful things they put in cigarettes. You _know_ how expensive they are."

"I steal them from my Dad, he doesn't notice, he doesn't care. And I know the effects, but it's _so_ good, have you tried one?" Wally asked, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, but immediately put them back in his pocket. Judging by the look on Dick's face, if he didn't, his ass wouldn't be attached to his body.

Dick dropped his anger for a moment and took Wally's hands into his, "please, Wally? I just want you to _live_," Dick begged softly, trying his hardest to not let sign of his tears show. Wally's hands still retained a certain child-like softness, but it was masked by the callous on his fingers.

When Wally didn't speak Dick started again, "Wally, _please,_ I-I love you too much to allow myself to watch you kill yourself."

Wally hastily pulled his hand from Dick's, "Excuse me?"

Dick could've slapped himself, Wally was never supposed to know of Dick's feelings, he never wanted anything to ruin their friendship, but it was too late now. Dick took a deep breath, "fine, I admit it, I'm in love with you. But I can't even be near you! _Look_ at what you're doing to yourself, Wally!"

Wally backed away more; the sudden realisation that your best friend, _of the same gender_, is in love with you, is quite the shock, "Dude. You can't be serious," Wally's words were quick and poorly picked.

"I am, look at this lung," Dick pulled out a picture from nowhere, a healthy pink lung was on the picture, "now look at this one." Dick pulled out a second picture, except the lung in this one was black. It had blisters. The skin was peeling off. Wally walked forward and grabbed both pictures.

"Take three guesses what your lung is supposed to look like, and what it looks like now," Dick quipped.

Wally had seen these pictures before, but having them from _Dick Grayson_, his _best friend_ made all the difference he needed. Wally dropped the pictures to the ground and crushed Dick in a hug, "I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't even realise. I-I'll try to quit." Actions speak louder than words, and Wally threw the pack of cigarettes in his pocket to the ground and crushed them with his foot.

Dick returned the hug with enthusiasm, but when he took in a deep breath, he pushed Wally away, "before we take this PDA anywhere else, do take a shower."

"Now who ever said this PDA was going to go even further?" Wally asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dick chuckled, "No one, but I kinda don't like the smell of nicotine on you. It's unbearable."

Wally started walking up the stone-gray steps that led to the door of his house, "Wanna come in?"

* * *

><p>When Robin walked into Wally's room at Mount Justice, he immediately wished he hadn't, it smelt like Wally had been smoking in there for a while and it was messier than a tornado wrecking havoc in Saskatchewan. He sighed to himself and got to work. Wally better appreciate this, Dick doesn't even clean his own room!<p>

One of the main reasons that people smoke is because they're stressed; Dick figured, if Wally had a cleaner space (even if only at Mount Justice), he might be a bit less stressed with things.

"Well," Wally's voice caused Dick to jump, "since when did I hire a very sexy maid?"

Dick smirked and added the final touch to Wally's now clean room, he evened out the last crease on his crimson red bedspread, "I told you Wally, if you aren't going to pursue me, _please_ do not make it seem like you might."

Wally ran up to Dick and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around Dick's mid-torso, "I can still compliment you, can't I?" Dick giggled, despite his spiking heart rate.

"Alright, keep it in your pants, Wally," Dick mused, he took a sniff of Wally, "Did you just go out for a smoke?"

Wally immediately backed away from the Boy Wonder, his face red and he began scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I shouldn't deny, huh?"

"Wally!" Dick scolded exasperated. "Give me your cigarette pack."

"You said I didn't have to cold turkey!"

"I know, but I'm limiting you to one a day, give me your cigarette pack," Dick said, his hand outstretched.

Wally sighed in defeat, he pulled out his cigarette pack and handed it to Dick.

"By the way, I also took all the cigarette packs you've hidden in your room." Wally looked outraged. "Wally, _please_, I'm doing this for _you_. Not because I gain satisfaction from seeing you angry or whatever."

Wally's expression softened, "I know, Dick. I know."

* * *

><p>Wally smirked to himself as he tidied up Dick's room at Mount Justice. Wally had <em>finally<em> been able to shake the habit of smoking, all thanks to Dick. Wally found that recently, he couldn't bear to be apart from Dick, that his feelings had evolved and mutated from platonic to romantic. And that scared him...

"Since when have _I_ hired a very sexy maid?" Wally jumped onto Robin's bed, creating several wrinkles he'd just spent a few minutes smoothing out.

"I wanted to thank you, Dick," Wally murmured to Dick, as he stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

"There's no need Wally, really," Dick said as he joined Wally on his bed.

Wally grasped Dick's hands in his, "You know, I always loved that your hands remained soft, despite all the ass-kicking you do."

Dick blushed and clumsily pulled his hands out of Wally's, "I thought I _already _-"

"You did, but who says that I'm not now?" Wally winked at Dick; he did not smile or show any indication he was happy.

"Don't joke with me Wally," Dick said quickly and crossly.

Wally moved closer to Dick, tilted his chin up and pressed a kiss to Dick's lips, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Dick threw his arms around Wally's neck and kissed him again, this kiss was different from their first, their first was spontaneous, unexpected and sloppy, yet this one was choreographed, perfect, like it was meant to be from the very beginning.

"You know, I'm glad I started smoking," Wally said, "OW!" Dick had hit him across the face.

Dick glared intensely, "Don't ever say that."

"I'm just saying, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have realised how much I loved you. How amazing you _really_ are. That I want to hold you in more than a platonic way. I'm in love with you too, Dick." Dick blushed a thousand times harder than when Wally held his hands.

However, Dick quickly regained his composure, "I'm sure you would've found out sooner or later; I'm just that amazing."

Wally smiled, "Indeed you are." He then leaned in for another kiss with Dick.

...But, having Dick by his side every step of the way made it less scary.

* * *

><p>I was able to get out a fic to promote something I don't like...I never thought I'd do that...<p>

But, seriously people, don't smoke. If you aren't going to quit for _your_ health, quit for the health of the _people_ around you, for the _children_ around you, for the _loved ones_ around you.

I would love it if you reviewed~ I'm already honoured if you read my stories ^.^ If you find the time, could you possibly read/review my other stories as well?

Oh jeez. I just did the SongSix maneouver, and I think I just failed at it -_- Anyways, for those of you that have read SongSix's "Where The Heart Is", "Bumble Bee Take Flight", "Check Yes, Juliet" and "Too Good To Be True" know what I'm talking about. It's the, "Independent Clause, a few words, words that connect to the Independent Clause" or "Subordinate Clause, 'dialogue', Independent Clause" When it's done well, like by SongSix, it creates a BEAUTIFUL effect, you don't even know, unless you do know in which case you agree with me that it's beautiful.


End file.
